


Let's Play a Game

by Stormfet



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Femslash, Ice Play, Smut, Strap-Ons, Temperature Play, Wax Play, Wayhaught - Freeform, these two and bondage man, wow this may be the sinniest thing I've written possibly ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: Nicole gets really into bondage. Waverly is tied up for the majority of this game. There's pain, there's pleasure, there's wax and ice.





	Let's Play a Game

**Author's Note:**

> blocked all of u are sinners including me.

“Let’s play a game,” Nicole said, cracking her knuckles in her hands and grinning at Waverly.

“What sort of game?” Waverly asked, wrists bound together at the top of the bed board. She crossed her legs and grinned. She knew Nicole wanted to watch her squirm. She wasn’t going to let Nicole have that pleasure, yet. 

“The game goes like this,” Nicole said, drumming her fingers against the wooden board inches from Waverly’s binding. “You’re going to say a statement about yourself. My job is to guess if it’s true or false. If I guess correctly, not so great for you. If I guess incorrectly, well, that’s when you get to benefit.”

“So the more I trick you, the more it works in my favor,” Waverly said.

“So one could say,” Nicole said, tracing her finger down Waverly’s white tank, down to the shorts she was wearing, down her bare feet, sending shivers down Waverly’s spine. “I think it’s a win-win. I get to learn more about you either way.”

Waverly held the shiver in. No pleasure yet. 

“You doing okay, baby?” Nicole slipped out of her hard exterior for a moment to check in.

“I’m great, love. Fantastic, even,” Waverly said, grinning out of the corner of her mouth. 

“Excellent,” Nicole said, slipping back into her role and running her hands up Waverly’s stomach. “First statement.”

Waverly bit her lip, knowing it would drive Nicole insane. She decided to start easy. “I love chocolate.”

Nicole thought for a moment. “True.”

“You’re correct,” Waverly said with a slight grin, before feeling the sting of Nicole’s hand on her cheek, taking her breath away.

She gasped for a moment, looking at Nicole.

“Try a little harder, babe,” Nicole said. “I said it worked out for you if you could trick me.” She looked to examine a nail, sending a hooded gaze at Waverly.

“Fine,” Waverly said, opening and closing her jaw for a moment. “I took ballet for two years when I was eight.”

Nicole thought for a little longer this time, gazing at Waverly. “True.”

“False,” Waverly said, slightly breathlessly as she felt the rush of winning this little game. “I took tap.”

“Alrighty then,” Nicole said, sliding up to Waverly. “I did say tricking me was advantageous to you...”

“What’s my reward going to be?” Waverly asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Nicole smirked even harder as her hands slid across Waverly’s shoulders, down her chest, stopping momentarily at her chest before making their way underneath her shorts. 

“Don’t think this will take very long,” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear as her fingers reached Waverly’s lips. 

Waverly tightened her lips as she felt the shiver of Nicole’s fingers run across her, rippling out through her abdomen, down to her toes, feeling it up to her neck.

“What?” Nicole asked. Instead of her usual drawn out tease-bring-up-then-back-down-tease game, Nicole’s finger was drawn straight to Waverly’s clit, not pausing to dart inside her, not teasing her, not kissing her. Instead her gaze was softened at Waverly’s eyes, Waverly locked into gazing into those brown endless pools, warm and loving.

Even as Waverly felt her nerves spike at Nicole’s touch, bringing her closer. With a flick, Nicole sent shivers down Waverly’s spine. Waverly felt herself clench on air, spasming down her abdomen, tingles straight to her neck. It was barely an orgasm. 

“Win more, and it might last longer,” Nicole said, slipping her finger in her mouth.

“Next statement,” Waverly said, whipping her hair out of her face, her cheeks still flushed. “I wanted to own Shorty’s.”

Nicole gazed at her for a few seconds. “True.”

Waverly gazed up at her, filling with disappointment. “You’re right.”

She flinched, but didn’t feel any sort of slap. She opened her eyes. Nicole had leaned over and grabbed something. Waverly couldn’t quite see it, hidden by Nicole’s hands.

“My turn,” she said with a grin. Grabbing Waverly’s legs and sliding them down, pulling Waverly down with her. Rather than sitting, Waverly was sprawled across the bed. Nicole easily pinned down Waverly’s thighs with her knees, leaving Waverly spread eagle on the bed beneath her.

Waverly finally relented, testing the bonds Nicole had tied earlier with a fervent yank. The knots held tightly. Her legs were clamped under Nicoles. 

“Let’s try this again,” Nicole said, sliding her suddenly cold fingers along the rim of Waverly’s shorts, just under her tank, sliding the shirt up to rest just above her chest, revealing Waverly’s skin, and then further up, her perfect fucking tits. 

Waverly tried to bite down the question but she couldn’t resist. “What do you have?”

“Why don’t we find out?” Nicole asked, lifting whatever was in her hands to her mouth. She emerged with an ice cube in her mouth. Waverly could feel her body tensing in response, imagining the cold she was about to experience. 

“I can see this turns you on,” Nicole whispered, watching Waverly’s nipples stand out. She leaned over Waverly’s chest. 

The cold was excruciating against her hot skin as Nicole snaked her lips down Waverly’s body, leaving a trail of cold water behind. 

“Nicole,” Waverly whispered as the cold pain caused an equally excruciating pleasure ripple from her core.

“Like it, do you?” Nicole said around the ice cube. “I suppose we’ll have to change that.”

She made her way to Waverly’s nipple, allowing the ice to barely touch Waverly. The cold spike caused a reflexive jolt in Waverly, pulling away from the ice, and a hiss of air between Waverly’s teeth. 

“That’s more like it,” Nicole said, moving the ice lower as she grabbed the waistband of Waverly’s shorts, yanking them down to her thighs.

Waverly’s eyes screwed shut as she felt the cold make its way lower. There was a pause. Waverly held her breath.

Then the cold was unbearable, pleasure and pain combining together as Nicole rested the cube against Waverly’s clit. Waverly screamed, her head thrown back as her world narrowed to the excruciating cold. 

It was over. Her shorts were back on her hips, the ice cube in the cup. 

“Where were we?” Nicole asked at the limp Waverly. 

“I’m not who you think I am,” Waverly whispered, her head lolling, eyes glancing up at Nicole, who was biting her lip in thought.

“Is that a trick question?” Nicole asked. “Because you know that I will always learn more about you, forever I’ll keep learning more about you.”

Waverly’s eyebrow went up, catching her breath, her face flushed. “I suppose it is a trick question, then.”

Nicole allowed a grin to spread over her face as she lifted the cup from the table again. Waverly flinched. “Against, the rules, then.”

“You know,” Nicole said, once again grabbing Waverly’s legs. Waverly yanked on the bonds, her feet trying to kick free. 

“Getting into it now, are we?” Nicole said, setting down the cup and with a quick takedown had Waverly pinned, Nicole’s forearm across her chest, her knees once again clamping Waverly’s thighs to the bed. 

“Where were we,” Nicole said, tracing a cold finger down Waverly’s chest before yanking her shirt up again. She grabbed a bottle of massage oil, coating her hands and running the oil down Waverly’s neck, stomach, across her breasts, eliciting a gasp from Waverly with a slight squeeze. She slid her hands beneath Waverly’s shorts, the oil still on her fingers. Her hand was barely there, the breath of pleasure dying before it could even begin in Waverly’s lungs. Nicole gazed at Waverly. “You know what they say about ice. It goes best with fire.”

Waverly watched as Nicole brought out another cup. Just from holding it, Waverly had a feeling what might be in that one. Nicole ran her fingers over Waverly's abdomen, her fingers unnaturally warm. Waverly watched as Nicole dripped a drop of wax on her own hand. “No burn.”

“Play with fire,” Nicole said, then holding the cup over the center of Waverly’s stomach, just above her belly button, arm straight the cup, letting a drop of melted wax land at the bottom of Waverly’s sternum.

The heat wasn’t bad. Waverly allowed her breath to eek out slowly. 

In a flash, Nicole pressed an ice cube to Waverly’s center and this time, the rush of cold caused Waverly to let out just a squeak. She held the rest in.

Nicole’s smile widened at Waverly’s squirm. “You might get burned.”

She held out the cup again, this time further up Waverly’s body. Gently, a drop of wax fell just below Waverly’s collarbone. This time, the heat on skin so thin, Waverly let out a hiss of air, tensing for the coming cold.

Waverly allowed an ng to escape her throat, ripping into the coarsest of moans as the ice touched a sensitive part of her skin.

“We haven’t even gone that far yet,” Nicole said, moving the cup to the right and lowering it just enough to make Waverly’s heart flutter. The hot wax landed on Waverly’s nipple. 

The ice burned, more than the wax, more than her skin. Waverly’s gasp ened in a cry. 

“What happens on one side repeats on the other,” Nicole said. The cup was hovering just a foot above Waverly as a drop landed on her other side. 

The cry was rough as the ice touched her skin, Waverly straining against her bonds. Waverly scrunched her face, remembering exactly where Nicole had rubbed oil.

“If you don’t want...” Nicole whispered.

“Do it,” Waverly said through gritted teeth. “Do it.”

Nicole moved her hands underneath Waverly’s shorts. In a moment they were down at her knees, Waverly laid bare for Nicole to see. 

Nicole gazed at Waverly for a moment before holding the cup straight out. Waverly felt the warm drop land between her legs, the heat spreading out in a not-unpleasant sensation.

The scream ripped from Waverly’s throat, raw and unrelenting as the ice made contact with her clit. The sensation lasted for both a moment and forever, leaving Waverly exhausted from head to toe. Nicole gazed at her, placing both cups aside and sliding her hands over Waverly, the wax chipping off without pain as Waverly caught her breath. 

“Done?” Nicole asked.

Waverly shook her head, feeling the rush of blood flood back into her cheeks. She wasn’t done. “I was terrified you’d be like Champ.”

Waverly saw Nicole draw back immediately, the mood shifting. 

“Too deep?” Waverly asked, hesitating just a moment. 

Nicole closed her eyes. “...true.”

Waverly gazed at Nicole until her eyes opened in curiosity. “False,” Waverly whispered, watching Nicole sigh with relief. “Never in a million years would I be terrified of you.”

Suddenly no longer the dominatrix, just a puppy again, Nicole buried her head into Waverly’s chest. 

“I love you,” she said, kissing her way up Waverly’s neck, finally allowing their lips to meet for the first time.

“I love you too,” Waverly said, kissing Nicole a hundred times.

Nicole smiled into her kisses. “I suppose this means you get a reward. For terrifying me.”

“Who’s really causing the pain here?” Waverly asked as Nicole gently removed her shorts, running her fingers up Waverly’s thighs, opening them with a gentle thrust.

“Why can’t we both suffer a little bit?” Nicole said with a smile, kissing her way down Waverly’s body, nipping at her breasts, sucking on her nipple, a trail of kisses down her stomach. The sensitive areas were left even more pleasureable after the pain of the wax/ice combination, causing Waverly to let all sorts of soft moans out as Nicole made her way across every inch of Waverly’s face and shoulders. 

Waverly’s head fell back as Nicole made her way lower, her tongue running along Waverly’s lips, tingles running down her spine again. A little more this time. Waverly sighed with pleasure as she felt Nicole’s fingers slip inside her, warm and wet and tight.

“You are wet,” Nicole said, her tongue running along Waverly, dancing just before her clit.

“You are hot,” Waverly said. “Even when you’re causing me pain.”

Nicole grinned for a moment before pressing her tongue into Waverly’s clit, her fingers curling out, pressing against the back of Waverly’s clit. The sensation radiated out from Waverly, ripples of pleasure shivering out from the crown of her head to her toes, the area even more sensitive from the last time. 

This time Nicole allowed the pleasure of the tease. The almost quite there, then back down. Sweat dripped down Waverly’s spine. 

“Ni-cole,” Waverly gasped out as she felt Nicole curl her fingers in just the right way, her tongue sliding roughly over her clit, feeling herself dance on the edge. 

“Careful on the way down,” Nicole said and Waverly was over, crashing down, feeling Nicole’s fingers inside her this time, the comfort of her lover holding her until the very end. 

Nicole allowed her to drape against her arms, still tied over her head. “Your wrists aren’t falling asleep, are they, baby?”

“Not yet,” Waverly said, wiggling her fingers. “You’re good.”

“Next statement,” Nicole grinned, drumming her fingers on Waverly’s naked stomach. Nicole had decided clothes were too much for the situation. Then again, Nicole’s own shirt had been lost far earlier in the evening, instead sitting in front of her in the laciest, black bra. Waverly allowed herself the look, before bringing her gaze up to Nicole’s face. 

Nicole smirked, knowing exactly where Waverly’s look had been before. 

“I love you,” Waverly said. 

“True,” Nicole said without beating an eye.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Waverly said, breaking character for half a moment, her grin appearing over her face for a moment. 

Nicole had herself in a predicament. Punish her love for telling the greatest of truths? Or break the rules and pleasure her anyway?

“You know the funny thing about playing games,” Nicole said, bending over the side of the bed. “You can change the rules whenever you want.”

Waverly watched as Nicole reemerged with one of her favorite toys -- the neon pink strap-on. Normally latched around Nicole’s hips, Nicole slid the toy around Waverly’s yanking the nylon straps with a little more force than usual, causing the buckle to snap to Waverly’s bare skin. 

“Well, love,” Waverly said, shifting her position up and sitting forward, her hands still strapped behind her head. 

“Right there, baby,” Nicole said, pulling a condom from the drawer next to the bed. Opening it, she held the edge of the condom in her mouth, sending a grin towards Waverly before sliding the condom all the way on the toy with her mouth.

Waverly couldn’t help the headrush she felt as she watched Nicole take nearly the entire toy in her mouth. Making her way up her Waverly, Nicole kissed along her stomach, biting Waverly’s nipple, sucking at her neck, until her forehead came to rest on Waverly’s. Nicole sat forward, her thighs going to either side of Waverly’s as Waverly’s face came to meet Nicole’s breasts. Waverly leaned forward to kiss Nicole’s skin, Nicole allowing her the pleasure before pulling away slightly.

“Ah, ah,” Nicole said, grabbing Waverly’s chin. “You’re still technically being punished.”

Waverly sighed with resignation, imagining what was coming. Nicole danced on Waverly’s lap, swaying her hips back and forth. Waverly longed to have her hands on Nicole’s hips, running them along her bare skin.

Nicole reached down and slid her shorts down her legs, reaching back and unclasping her bra, naked before Waverly, sending Waverly head over heels with desire at the sight of Nicole clothesless before her. 

“No touch,” Nicole said, grinding along Waverly’s thigh, allowing Waverly to feel exactly how wet she was. 

“Dammit,” Waverly let out through gritted teeth. Nicole grinned as she danced before Waverly. 

Nicole slid herself over the pink toy, not quite inside her. Wavery watched with hooded eyes, her gaze locked to Nicole -- her waist, her hips, her breasts, her eyes, never leaving Waverly.

Nicole slid forward, lowering herself onto Waverly, slowly, slowly, Waverly watching as Nicole slipped the toy inside her, rocking her hips forward. Nicole’s hands drifted to Waverly, running along her shoulders, her neck, down to her chest. Nicole leaned forward, sucking on Waverly’s neck. 

“Nicole,” Waverly whimpered as she heard Nicole’s hitched breathing in her ear, biting Waverly’s lobe, sending throbbing pleasure through Waverly’s neck as she felt Nicole rock into her, Nicole’s nipples brushing against her skin, driving Waverly absolutely crazy. 

“I’m close,” Nicole breathed out. 

As she reached the edge, Waverly suddenly felt her hands slip free. Nicole had loosened the bonds holding her back. 

Not usually the one to top, but driven close to insanity by watching Nicole pleasure herself without a single touch from Waverly, Waverly quickly pushed Nicole to the bed, pulling Nicole’s thighs on either side of her. Nicole willingly wrapped her legs around Waverly’s back as Waverly thrust with abandon into Nicole, her tongue along Nicole’s neck, along her breasts, and finally at long last on Nicole’s tongue, their breaths mixing. 

Nicole reached down and managed to get her finger between the toy and Waverly, causing the best kind of pressure. 

“Together,” Nicole whispered, one of her hands wrapping around Waverly’s free hand, their fingers lacing together. 

Holding on for a few seconds, they gazed into each other’s eyes, hovering at the edge, seeing the nothing but not quite feeling it. 

Gasping, Waverly thrust deep into Nicole, feeling Nicole’s finger and suddenly they were there, falling together, hot lips meeting, holding onto each other as waves of pleasure overtook them, crying out together. 

Waverly felt Nicole’s legs loosen their iron grip on Waverly’s back as the waves subsided, leaving them stranded together, warm skin pressing into each other. Nicole bent up to gently kiss Waverly’s lips. 

“I love you, Nicole,” Waverly whispered as her body relaxed into Nicole’s. Nicole loosened the straps of the toy and Waverly slid it off her legs, allowing herself to curl into Nicole’s side, their exhausted bodies curling into each other. 

“I love you too, Waverly,” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Damn, baby,” Waverly said, her eyes slipping closed. 

“Fucking same,” Nicole said through a smile.


End file.
